


Affinity

by Plume_Sombre



Series: HaiKise week [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Day 6, Dorks, M/M, haikiseweek, prompt: fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing landscapes and people isn't the same. / HaiKise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affinity

**Day 6:** fluff – affinity

 

It came as a surprise when Ryouta found out Shougo drew. He discovered the sketchbooks while doing some cleaning in the living room, hidden behind the couch (does Shougo move the couch every time he wants to draw, that is the question). In the two years they've been living together, he has never heard him talking about art, nor has he seen him buy art supplies. At the thought, Ryouta feels both disappointed and excited since he now knows a new facet of his boyfriend, and he can't help but be curious.

He flips through the sketchbooks that mostly are filled with pencil drawn landscapes, buildings and streets views. Ryouta doesn't know a thing about drawing, and even though Shougo's style is still rough and uneven, he thinks it's pretty good given the contrast between the artist's personality and the talent he displays.

So when Shougo comes back from the groceries—he went shopping while Ryouta cleaned the apartment—Ryouta welcomes him with a big smile and holds up one of sketchbooks. He's not embarrassed or intimidated in the least although Shougo scowls while putting the groceries away.

“I thought they were safely hidden,” he mutters from the kitchen.

“They were, I'm just good at finding stuff,” Ryouta chirps, leaning on the doorframe. “That's pretty cool, you know! I would have never thought you were an artistic guy.”

“Those sketchbooks were hidden for a reason.”

Ryouta helps Shougo, then proceeds to drag him on the couch to look over the drawings—he wants to know more about them and maybe he just wants to see Shougo flustered, and indeed, his boyfriend mumbles something about 'being nosy' and 'useless stuff' but he doesn't refuse Ryouta's request. One sketchbook is opened; Ryouta thinks he recognizes the basketball court near Teikou and hums to himself. Shougo makes growling noises but doesn't make any move to stop the discovery.

“Have you always been drawing?” Ryouta asks. “This one seems old.”

“Yeah, I started in middle school I think,” Shougo grumbles. “But these sketchbooks are from high school. And before you ask, yes it's the court near Teikou.”

Ryouta beams and points to the next drawings, eager to hear what Shougo has to say—the waterfall is from a postcard this brother sent years ago, the sakuras were drawn right under them, there were the buildings of Fukuda Sougou and then Kaijou's (Ryouta grins and teases Shougo about being a stalker, and yelps when he's hit on the arm), the konbini near his home, and so on. Ryouta notices that despite the fact Shougo tries to act nonchalant about the whole thing, he speaks with fondness and recalls every detail about the drawings' stories. His eyes aren't sparkling like they do when he plays basketball, but it's close to it and Ryouta smiles at how unusually cute it is on his lover. Without thinking he softly kisses his cheek then chuckles when Shougo rolls his eyes.

“That's sappy,” he says.

“I'm just showing my love!” Ryouta retorts. “Do you want me to say _'You're amazing, babe'_?”

Ryouta wiggles his eyebrows, lightly smirking, which makes Shougo snort at how stupid it is—if that was Ryouta's actual seductive face, gods know he would make all his fans cry. He tosses the sketchbook aside and picks another from the pile that has the inscription 'drafts' on the cover.

“I'll show you who's amazing,” Shougo snickers.

He flips through the pages until he reaches the one he was looking for, and shows it to Ryouta. The latter takes a peak and splutters, growing embarrassed and he casts a look of indignation at his boyfriend.

“W-What kind of drawings are these?” he stutters.

“Your true face,” Shougo cackles.

While Shougo is quite skilled at drawing landscapes, he can't for the life of him draw people, and Ryouta doesn't know if he should cry or laugh at what he sees. The lines are messy, as if drawn in a hurry or without care, but he easily recognizes himself—albeit caricaturated, with excessively long eyelashes—, head in his arms, eyes closed and seemingly sleeping.

With drool.

“That's not even true!” he wails, pointing at his drawn mouth. “I don't drool!”

“You can't be so sure,” Shougo smirks. “I have proof here, and that's not the only portrait I did of you.”

Ryouta really doesn't want to see what kind of blackmail he's going to discover, but Shougo doesn't let him the time to protest that he shoves to his face another drawing of him, this time with disheveled hair, dropping eyes and looking like a zombie.

“That's you in the morning. I see this side of you enough to draw it without reference, now.”

Ryouta covers his face with his hand and slaps Shougo's arm with the other, going even redder as his boyfriend bursts out laughing.

Really, he should have let these sketchbooks alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is kinda stupid but well... dorks haha


End file.
